Restons Amis
by AWolfPack
Summary: Hermione est parfaitement heureuse avec Harry. Mais que se passe t-il lorsque l'Elu lui fait un aveu qui va tout changer. OS


« Restons Amis »

- Hermione ? Appela Harry, puis-je te parler deux minutes ?

- Bien sûr, répondit - elle  
Ce soir là, Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient seuls dans la salle commune de Gryffondor au septième étage, assis au coin du feu, essayant de faire leurs devoirs de potions. Ron était trop préoccupé à maudire Rogue qu'il ne fit pas attention à se qui se passait. Hermione contempla rapidement sa montre : 00h30. Puis, rejoint son petit ami Harry qui s'était mis à l'écart.  
Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, Harry et Hermione étaient LE couple de Poudlard, celui que tout le monde enviait. Surtout les filles qui jalousaient Hermione de sortir avec le beau, le courageux, le valeureux héros... Celui qui avait survécu... L'Elu. La Gryffondor aimait Harry depuis le premier jour... Lorsque leurs regards se sont croisés ce fut le coup de foudre. Mais il lui fallut attendre et souffrir pendant six ans à rester ami, maintenant elle vivait le bonheur à l'état pur. Il était tout ce qu'elle recherchait chez un garçon et tout ces moments passés ensemble étaient magique. Sauf que ce soir là dans la salle commune de Gryffondor tout aller basculer.  
Harry prit son courage à deux mains et dit sans retour :

- Hermione... je suis gay.  
- G-Gay ?  
La jeune fille ne calcula pas tout de suite la nouvelle mais lorsque elle assimila toute l'information ce fut pire qu'un coup de massue. Tout une idylle venait de s'effondrer en quelques secondes. Plus rien n'existait à ce moment. Hermione sentit une boule lui montait à la gorge mais elle se retint de pleurer, de crier. La jeune fille avait les yeux grands ouverts, l'air surpris voire choquée et elle ne pouvait piper mot. Harry, lui, ne savait quoi ajouter ou que faire. La prendre dans ses bras ? Lui tapoter l'épaule ? Partir ? Pourtant il restait là, cloué au sol, le bras le long du corps. Il se sentait à la fois soulagé et coupable, coupable d'avoir fait du mal à Hermione de cette manière, mais après tout, que pouvait-il y faire ? Il avait eu besoin de faire son coming-out en cet instant car il commençait à s'assumer, et tout cela grâce un homme, Drago Malefoy. Il lui avait fait comprendre tant de choses qu'Harry avait décidé se stopper cette douce illusion dans laquelle Hermione se berçait. L'Elu ne put qu'ajouter quelques mots :  
- Je suis navré.  
Hermione, pour seule réponse, tourna les talons et sortit de la salle commune. Un manque d'air se faisait sentir, il lui fallait respirer à tout prix. Elle marcha vite, puis courut, les larmes aux yeux, se dirigeant ici et là, sans savoir où est-ce qu'elle allait. Tout étais confus, insensé, inimaginable. Un cauchemar, oui, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, enfin c'est ce qu'elle espérait.  
Elle courait encore. Ca la défoulait, la libérait mais bientôt elle fut à bout de souffle, alors elle s'assit par terre, au beau milieu du couloir du 5eme étage et commença à pleurer. Elle tremblait de tout son corps lorsque quelqu'un lui prit doucement sa main, un réconfort, une présence chaleureuse, celle dont on a besoin dans les moments malheureux. Hermione se laissa guider par cet inconnu.  
Etrangement, elle se trouva dans une chambre, allongée sur le lit. On lui retira ses chaussures puis ses chaussettes. Des larmes lui brouillaient toujours sa vision ce qui l'empêchait de pouvoir identifier cet inconnu mais elle s'en fichait de savoir si elle pouvait avoir confiance en cet étranger. Rien n'avait d'importance pour l'instant. Puis le noir complet.  
Hermione ferma les yeux. L'obscurité l'avait calmée et elle sentit que l'on asseyait à côté d'elle. Cette présence chaude l'a rassura encore plus et elle se blottit contre. Doucement il lui caressa les cheveux, la joue, et lui embrassa le front. Lentement il descendit sa main sur son ventre et ses effleurements se firent plus insistants, plus passionnés. Hermione, machinalement, comme si c'était une chose naturelle, embrassa cet inconnu, qui lui rendit son baiser. Mais il se retira presque aussitôt et pour la première fois il parla :  
- Hermione.. On ne devrait pas.  
- RON ? Si je m'attendais à cela... Tu as raison. J'ai été trop loin, excuse-moi.  
- C'est mal, en effet.  
Et à contre-coeur l'un et l'autre s'écartèrent. Oui c'était mal. Ils ne pouvait pas se permettre de détruire une si belle amitié de cette façon, ce serait immoral. Pourtant les caresses de Ron reprirent... à la grande joie d'Hermione. Ils réitérèrent leurs baisers plusieurs fois, elle lui suçota le lobe, mordilla le menton, ses lèvres, lui inculquait des bisous tendres sur son torse. Il la serrait très fort auprès de lui, comme s'il voulait qu'elle ne parte jamais, la caressa ici et là mais n'allant jamais plus loin. L'un et l'autre respectaient plus ou moins leur amitié et leur intimité. Ils ne pipèrent mot, laissant les gestes se mêler à leur attachement mutuel. Ils continuèrent ainsi presque toute la nuit, s'empêcha de dormir mais le sommeil finit par les gagner.  
Le lendemain matin, Hermione partit comme une voleuse de la chambre, laissant Ron dormir. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait honte, c'est juste qu'elle n'aimait pas Ron de la même manière qu'elle aimait Harry. Il était juste son meilleur ami. Maintenant elle savait que Ron l'aimait mais ce n'était pas réciproque... enfin pas de la même façon. Cette nuit là ils furent faible et Hermione savait qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais se regarder de la même manière, ni elle avec Harry, ni Ron avec elle. Tout était brisé à jamais dorénavant.  
Finalement les trois prirent chacune une route différente. Harry vaincu Voldemort et termina sa vie avec Drago Malefoy, Ron épousa Luna Lovegood. Quant à Hermione... et bien personne ne sait se qu'il est advenu d'elle. On ne la revit plus jamais après la défaite du seigneur des ténèbres. Vivante ? Morte ? Qui sait ?


End file.
